The field of psychological assessment has three major goals: (a) the discovery of the most important individual differences in mankind, (b) the optimal measurement of these critical dimensions, and (c) the most effective utilization of the resulting measures for both theoretical and applied purposes. These are precisely the three basic goals of ORI's Research Program in Personality Assessment. Consequently, the Program represents a comprehensive research attack on important problems in personality assessment. The field is broadly conceived to include questions ranging from the nature of the basic stimuli for obtaining personality relevant responses, to models for the integration of data in making important social decisions about individuals. The specific methods to be employed in these investigations have been taken both from psychometrics and from social learning theory. Rather than cast these seemingly disparate approaches to the study of individual differences in opposing roles, the Program attempts to emphasize the points of convergence between these two salient paradigms.